RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: HEROES FOR HIRE
by Scam Man
Summary: In connection with events from the RWBY Spider, Tyler Stone has hired two professionals to find his girlfriend's wayward brother. Can Luke Cage and Iron Fist (Bei Bang Wen) solve the case while tackling the White Fang and their secret weapon?


**RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: HEROES FOR HIRE**

_**Saturday April 8**__**th**__**, the Penthouse of Tyler Stone**_

** Tyler was standing in his living room, addressing the two men he invited in. "Thank you for coming gentlemen, I wasn't sure if you'd come."**

** One of the men sitting on his couch, a bald man with a tattoo of a dragon on his head wearing a green shirt, took another sip of the tea their client offered and said, "Well, it's our pleasure to assist in any way Mr. Stone."**

_**Yeah, if you're willing to pay the bill**_** thought the dark skinned man in the sleeveless tan sweatshirt, his massive arms were folded as he just sat there and waited for their client to lay down the details.**

** Tyler pulls out a wallet sized photograph and hands it to the men. "This is Elliot Vulpes, my girlfriend's brother. He's about five feet four with red and white hair and has a fox tail. He's currently a member of the White Fang, a detail I promised never to reveal to anyone by my girlfriend, but I persuaded her that if she wanted to see him again then we would have to put our trust in professionals. Roxanne loves her brother, what sister wouldn't care about her older brother, but she's worried to death that her brother will one day turn up dead from a firefight. Whether or not Elliot can leave of his own accord, Roxanne doesn't want to take any chances, and neither will I."**

** "Very noble, but if what I'm assuming is true, you want us to knock on every White Fang hide out and just hope that Elliot Vulpes will be there," the bald headed man said.**

** "I know it's dangerous but…," Tyler began.**

** The larger man rose and stopped him mid-sentence. "Nothing with us is ever safe Mr. Stone, but I hope you understand that with dealing with a dangerous terrorist organization isn't going to cover the normal fee, collateral damage and all."**

** "Understandable, that is why I'm paying you gentlemen fifty-thousand liens for the safe return of Elliot Vulpes. Will you take the case?"**

** Luke Cage and Bei Bang Wen looked at each over the amount and back at Tyler Stone. "We'll want half our fee up front and the rest when it's over," Cage said.**

** "Thank you, when you find him please bring him to this address. Good luck gentlemen."**

_**One week later 8:30 pm**_

** "Cage, we've been at this all week, if we haven't found the guy by now then chances are he's either dead or no longer in Vale." Bei Bang Wen and Luke Cage were walking down the street towards their final destination for the night while talking about their current job.**

** "You're probably right Bei, but one of my 'informants' told me about a White Fang cell operating out of an abandoned textile factory."**

** "By 'informant' you mean the first poor Faunus you got your hands on and beat him until he talked, right?"**

** "No; it was the fifth after I got nowhere with his buddies. Besides, he said that this cell had a fox tailed member matching the description of our boy. That gives me hope that we'll get the other half of our fee after all."**

** "**_**And**_** that Elliot Vulpes is still alive."**

** "Yeah that too I guess."**

** The two partners make it to their destination and stand out in front of the factory. "Okay," Bei starts, "How do you want to play this Cage? Should we sneak in the back or…," he stopped when he saw Cage walk up to the front door and kick it in, "We go through the front door guns blazing, figures."**

** Wen joins his partner and sees a large empty room were a bunch of threading machines used to be now occupied with Faunus in White Fang military uniforms, cots for them to sleep in, and a bunch of military grade weapons and ammo littering the floor. "You do realize will have to call the cops after this right?" Wen says.**

** "That's for later; right now we got some fools who need to put their guns down before I put them down." Every single WF soldier in the building pulled out a gun or sword and pointed them at the intruders. "Alright Wen, you go find our boy while I deal with the other twenty-odd furries."**

** "You got it Cage," Bei said as he ran to the side and took cover behind some crates as the WF opened fire. The Faunus soldiers were shocked to see that their bullets were doing nothing to the man named Cage. It was as if the bullets were bouncing off him as he walked forward. A WF trooper ran up to him sword drawn and tried striking him down. He heard a **_**snap**_** and looked down to see his sword was broken into two pieces. Dumbfounded, he looks up at the man who was cracking his head and knuckles and heard him say, "Nice try fool, but I got unbreakable skin." The next thing he knew, the soldier was decked in the face and his face plate cracked as he was sent flying across the room.**

** One by one, each soldier fell to the muscle bound behemoth as Wen made it to the back of the room and came across three WF troops. One of them had a fox tail and looked skittish while the other two pointed their swords at him. Putting his hands together, Bei channeled his entire Aura into his right hand, which now glows a bright red. When the first trooper charged him and tried to strike him, Wen used his legendary technique to break the blade in two and followed up with a spinning hurricane kick to the jaw. "Now you know why my street name is Iron Fist," he said to the remaining soldiers. The other sword wielder dropped his weapon and ran. The fox tailed soldier was about to follow suit until Wen punched him in the face knocking him out. He removed the mask and compared it to the photo Stone gave them. "Cage, I got him, let's wrap this up"!**

** Cage was down to three soldiers when one of them, possibly the commander, said, "Activate the Wendigo"! One of his soldiers complied and walked over to what looked like a pile of metal. He pressed a few buttons and the metal pile rose to take the form of a nine and a half foot robotic monstrosity with red eyes and razor sharp claws and fangs.**

** "Sweet Christmas"! is all Cage could say before the machine back hands him into the wall and lets out a metallic roar that shook the building. As Cage got back up, the Wendigo charges him and they end up on the floor, struggling and taking turns pinning and pummeling each other.**

** Wen runs up, takes down the three remaining enemies, and watches his partner's struggle. "Cage, what is that thing?"!**

** Cage, on his back keeping the mechanical monster at bay with his left hand, cocks back his right fist and punches a hole into the Wendigo's chest. The machine stops giving the big man his chance to just keep pounding on the thing with both fists. After punching the robot over and over again until it was nothing but pieces, he turns to face his friend while dusting his hands off. "I'll tell you what it is now; scrap metal. You got Vulpes?" Wen nods and the two walk out with their package in tow. "It's a good thing that kids already part fox; because he **_**has**_** to be crazy to join with these loony toons"!**

_**Undisclosed Location 10:30 pm**_

** Tyler Stone arrives at the location he specified to find his 'employees' standing their waiting. "Where is he?" Tyler asked.**

** "Sleeping comfortably in the next room," Wen said. Tyler walks over and goes inside to check on Elliot. He walks back out and hands a bag over to the men.**

** "As agreed, here is the other half of your fee. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Elliot about our next move."**

** Luke picks up the bag and he and Bei exit the building, walking back to their office to store the cash.**

** "Do you think we should have told him about this 'Wendigo'? After all, I did see an Alchemax logo on its back before we left the factory. You think it's one of those Grimm Slayers his father's company announced a month ago?"**

** "Bei as far as I care, we found the guy we were hired to find, we got paid, and that's that. If there was a bonus for telling him about stolen robots, then I **_**might**_** have considered telling him about it. Come on, let's head back to the office and see what we got going on next week."**

**THE END**

**Luke Cage and Iron Fist will return in The RWBY Spider (for those of you who don't know, that's the Spider-Man/RWBY crossover I also write).**


End file.
